Jack and George Teach Class
by StargateFFWriter
Summary: USAF generals O'Neill and Hammond teach 1 session per week at their alma-mater, the USAF Academy regarding their Stargate Program experiences.
1. Course Introduction

**Starting off With a Show And Tell**

United StateAair force generals Jack O'Neill and George Hammond walked stridently into the Air Force Academy's main academic building, feeling as psyched up to present the the senior cadets an exciting exposition on their experiences in the airforce as they probably were to hear it. Ever since the beginning of 2010 when the governments of the world had disclosed to their citizens that their airforces had been running an extraterrestrial exploration program for (many different purposes), airforce personnel and airforce cadets around the world had were exposed to this brave new world of career possibilities with the airforce. Never mind just the excitement of flying a fighter-jet in the low-atmosphere skies of Earth—that was nothing compared to the excitement of flying a fighter-function space vessel out in the infinite expanse that was space.

When they entered the large lecture-hall, Brigadier-General Jeremiah Barnes, all the officers, and all the cadets who'd been patiently awaiting the arrival of these two airforce legends stood at respected attention and saluted. Full-Stars-General George Hammond pleasantly said with his grandfatherly smile "At ease, airmen. You don't need to act so formally today—we're doing a 'show-and-tell session' to see if we can turn our experiences into a special honors seminar on the role of the air-force from the beginning of the founding of Stargate Command to the disclosure of the existence of the Stargate and extraterrestrial life." "That's right flyboys and flygirls. We're just gonna share some fun stories involving danger of the type that could end human existence, and of safer casual things like test- flying soooo so fast in next-next-next-generation fighter craft that until 1997, existed only in science fiction in our minds as far as we could fathom" lieutenant-general Jack O'Neill chimed in.

"The whole gang gathered here's quite excited" Jeremiah Barnes commented.

"Barnes, are you running an on-campus faculty-student mafia again? I thought I told you to clean up your act a while ago" Jack O'Neill quipped.

"Sorry, sir, I haven't gone completely clean in how I run this institiution" Barnes played along. "We do still allow-betting and group-betting for small amounts of money. No more than that."

"OK, I guess I'll allow _those_ kinds of activities" O'Neill continued playing along.

Hammond cracked up slightly listening to the two wisecracking about.

"Yes folks, General O'Neill is not only a legendary soldier, but also a legendary wit for as long as I;pve known him."


	2. The Bad Guys Who Started It All

**Course Session Two**

The retired George F. Hammond greeted the last required student for a full class body who passed his podium by her name. He loved how technology had improved exponentially to the point that he was able to create a student name-student-photo database to become more familiar with the students of this supplementary enrichment course.

"Well, I'm glad you're all here. To our satisfaction, neither I nor General O'Neill scared you off during the first session. We might just do so before the last session though. Still time for that, folks." He chuckled out.

The students all erupted into mild laughter.

A temporary-faculty member wearing the blue air-force service uniform sporting four silver stars on his shoulder pads was slinking by slowly, in the process of ducking under the podium.

"Ah-General O'Neill! How nice of you to join us. I thought you were gonna make me conduct the session all by myself today." George commented, not failing to notice Jack's arriving late at the classroom. Got a really good excuse for your tardy arrival, General?" Hammond inquired.

"As a matter of fact, I do, General." Jack surprised the heck out of everyone in the room with his claim. I have two, in fact. Which one would you like?"

Hammond was no less surprised than everyone else, even though working with o'Neill all those years and experienceing his downright wacky behavior gave him a good glimpse for Jack's theatrical talent for comedy.

"Well, let's see Jack..." Hammond began. "Who wrote each of these respective letters?"

"Well, sir, one's from President Hayes himself, which he signed of course, and he had the Secretary of Defense, the Secretary of the Airforce, as well as the Chairman of the Joint Chiefs also add their signatures to verify my stated excuse. I was held up during one of those _rare _overtime meetings concerning the myriad of Homeworld-Offworld Defense Command topics." Jack cheekily described the meetings which _always ran overtime recently._"

"OK. And who wrote the other one then?" George Hammond asked, equally curious.

"Oh, I did sir. I figured a four-star general's a really big boy and can bothand verify his own excuse notes. So here you go." Jack handed George a one-page piece of paper typed and affixed with a signature.

George perused the note with mockingly critical look. "Well, OK, I guess I'll let your tardiness slide this time." he folded up the letter and put it back inot the envelope. You almost left me to face this crowd of some of the academy's best and brightest students who were about to start asking questions; I was about to freak out considering how untelegenic and clueless I usually him." he shared the self-deprecating evaluation. Well, now I'm safre from that fate."

"You're welcome, general. Now that I'm here to prvent such a dire catastrophe from occuring, who's got a question? Fire right away, our eager students!"

A student sitting in the front row shot his hand up into the air immediately.

General Hammond picked out the enthusiastic student who advertised himself before anyone else could. "OK, you first er Jeffry Harrison, Mr. Harrison correct?"

"Yes,sir, General Hammond, that's indeed me. You have a really good memory. I was wondering what was going through your mind the first time you encountered the Go'auld System Lord known as Apophis?"

Hammond chuckled heartily. "Tell you the truth, Cadet. I have a seating chart for the students inside this classroom stored in my laptop I have ouit here." he admitted.

"My first thought upon seeing this Go'auld I later phoned out to be the false god Apophis, was "Holy freaking crap! I know of one of these genocidal egotistical planet-enslaving vile fiends already, that Ra-Bastard—he alone is scary enough of a technologically-superior extraterrestrial threat to our existence, which we with great luck and Jack O'Neill and Company's skill got rid of. But now I actually find out there's at least another one of his megalomianical race lurking around this galaxy and arriving on our doorstep? I couldn't retire with sound mind in a short while like I'd been planning to for a long time; not while knowing that we'd have to deal with his kind. I would've had our gateroom staff continue shooting at the evil, threatening son-of-a-bitch and his fanatically-loyal minions, but he was holding one of our gateroom-duty Airwomen hostage and I didn't wanna hit her in the crossfire. All of us involved in the incident on that day still think and grieve about the loss of that good Airwoman every day and we'll continue doing so for the rest of our lives. We can rest a tiny beat more easily now that the evil god-poser who'd so ruthlessly bring unspeakable evil upon the inhabitants of this good planet, Airwoman Nickelson included, has been turned to ashs and dust, or whateverform his dead carcass exists in now, thanks to the efforts of the famed SG-1 gate-team and our Tok'ra allies."

Another Cadet raised her hand almost immediately after Hammond had expounded upon his innmermost thoughts. "Yes-your turn Cadet Kate Frankin?"

"Two questions, actually, if that's OK with, General Hammond and General O'Neill?"

"Sure. Why not?" Hammond accepted cordially.

"It'll cost you extra, though, but it's a small fee to ask for two-in-a-row considering our level of expertise." O'Neill smirked confidently and quipped.

"Jack...take it easy a bit on the annoyance-making, will ya? George Hammond insisted while swatting Jack O'Neill jestingly on the shoulder.

"Ohhhh, fine, fine, fine, if you insist, General." Jack gave in.

"Go ahead, son. Please." Hammond encouraged the curious cadet.

"First, how did you two react when finding out that these Goa'ulds pretended to be gods using their divine magics when you could easily tell that they used technology while you could easily tell they were god-posers? Second, how did you feel about the fact that there were now all these other Go'aulds lurking out there who couldn't wait to get their hands on Earth and its people?"

Jack smirked. It looked like he was going to be taking the opportunity to make some more wisecracks.

"Well, Cadet Franklin, I'd have thought it was comically hilarious if I weren't facing them as my enemy." the general chortled sarcaistically. "Although I took every opportunity I could to make fun of them when we met in person. Certainly, it did piss them off to no end. But ya know, sometimes pissing off your enemies, well pissing of particular ones of your enemies, causes them to act in turn against you with their rage asbent of any sound logical thinking. To word it down a bit like I like to sometimes, they're walking themselves off a cliff in order to get us sooner or get us more severely. Fine by me. As students of military history, you've all familiarized yourself with quite powerful people, far more strategically and tactically competent people than the Go'aulds, who've acted in haste, responding to some perceived affront with additional flair only to completely undo whatever advantage they had at the start."

"Kind of like Hitler deciding he was going to attack Stalin's Soviet Union when he would've been wiser to keep to tbhe terms of that Non-Aggression Pact they'd sigedn eyars back." a Cadet Mark Brightman related.

"That's a really good example, Cadet Brightman" Jack lauded him. The Boring Old Sociopath decided one day that his so-called "Aryan Race" Club member nation was superior to the Slavic Peoples he despised so much as "inferiors". Apparently, he might've also thought the Aryans had been gaining mysitcal powers over the years, evidenced by their war-machine rolling right over Poland, Austria, Czechoslovakia, etc. By setting foot inside Russia, he exposed his armies to the both the hardy war-spirited Russian people and the brutally brutal Russian winter. I consider Stalingrad to be one of the most dramatic reverses in Earth's long military history."

Suddenly, a blaring noise that was the particular fire alarm that the USAF Academy Administration had selected to use rang out.

The Cadets filed into an orderly formation to make theri way out of the building into designated safezones.

*Oh, shoot* George commiserated to himself. Now they would end up behind the syllabus-designated schedule. But of course, with Jack-o helping him, they could make up the time fairly easily. The officers proceeded to exit the building behind the cadets.


End file.
